Share In the Magic Hour
by khdayskh1314
Summary: People say that when people share the star at that time of year, that year, that month, that day; that's when the magic hour is the key to unlock the tension, and open the connections. The lock will dissolve, and a new door to bonding will open...Oneshot


**Okay… something new.**

**Today's 12/12/12! Unless you live in a different region than me… but yeah. Anyone excited? It's the LAST time it'll be a double digit year for the month, day and year to match up if you get what I mean. But next year's thirteen. And I think you can guess why I'm excited for that x3 roxyyyy.****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KH.**

* * *

**Share In the Magic Hour**

'_People say that when that time of year comes, sharing the star between two people will ensure not only the entwining of destinies, but the crossing of hearts, assuring that the couple will stay together, never separated and will share a bond stronger than many connections combined.' _

"Have you heard about the new legend?"

His voice gave her quite a start. "W-what legend?"

The blonde's spikes swayed as he cocked his head to the side. "You know that new paopu thing that all the couples are trying out. I mean, the beaches at destiny islands are crowded with people. And there's barely any paopu fruits on sale at the market."

Her own black hair swayed as she leaned back and picked up her skateboard and set it in a straighter position. "Hey, let's ride down this hill to the sandlot." She flashed a smile at the boy and set her foot on the board. "Well, I guess I have. But why should I care? I don't have a boyfriend."

"That's true," Her friend's voice replied numbly as he set his own board on the ground. "I'll race you!"

The sun was sinking into the west, sending beautiful and spectacular shades of orange, red, and purple to the sky. The Magic Hour was sinking in, and there was no way Xion was going to miss this special sunset.

"Ha! I beat you! You get to buy the ice cream!" Roxas grinned and the girl with onyx hair groaned as she began to count the coins one by one.

"Okay. I'll be waiting up for you at the tower. Just buy the ice cream 'K?" The blonde called out to her as she noticed him pick up his skateboard and begin to walk up the hill that led to Station Heights.

"Oh ha ha! You're the one who gets to sit up there while I stand in line and spend my money!" The girl shouted playfully yet half irritably.

Roxas only smiled and continued to walk up the road to the tower. "I'll be waiting for you up there. I have something special for you!"

Then he turned away to hurry up to the clock tower.

_Wonder what he's up to this time…_

* * *

"Hey, I brought the ice cream." The girl said as she held up to the bag. "…Roxas?"

To her surprise, the blonde wasn't there.

"Roxas?" She looked around as soon as she set down the bag. "Roxas!"

She stood there alone as the sunset lay it's warm rays upon her pale skin. Roxas obviously wasn't like this at all. Maybe the fact that it was 12/12/12 made him super hyper or something…

"Hey! Xi!" His voice called out from the right corner…and out popped Roxas.

The girl jumped in surprise and she turned towards him. Taking a few annoyed steps towards him, she mock-punched him on the back, muttering darkly; "That's what you get for scaring me."

The blonde felt a small bead of sweat slide down his neck, "Sorry, Sorry! I just had to put away my board, that's all." He held up his hands in emphasis.

"Sorry doesn't count!" She shouted and plopped down on her usual spot on the clock tower. "Then, what do you have?"

Roxas sat down beside her and took out the two ice creams inside the bag she brought. As a favor, he unwrapped both of them and put the wrappers and bag away. "Here," He said. "I'm sorry for worrying you okay?"

His sincere and sweet voice surprised her and she began to sway her decision oh ever so slightly. "Fine. I forgive you!" She leaned against his shoulder with a snicker. "But you have to give a bite of your ice cream!"

Her hand reached for the blue bar of sea salt ice cream but the boy quickly moved it away. "Nope. I already took a lick."

"Crap."

The blonde's face brightened and he snickered as he said, "Oh I thought you were going to take a bite out of it anyways!"

Xion's face grew flustered as she swatted his hand away. "Shut up. That's gross!"

Once more the boy chuckled and finished off his ice cream. "It's melting. Hurry up."

She looked at her right hand to find that blue, sticky liquid was running down her forearm. She quickly wiped it away and licked away the bar down to nothing.

Looking at the sunset, she sighed as the wind whistled against her hair. This was it. Then there would be no 2012 anymore. This sparked a thought as she turned to Roxas who was smiling in a daze straight back at her. And she kept quiet for a reason, because this situation was just too weird.

"Roxas?"

The blonde blinked twice before really realizing what had just happened. The only thing that was being read in his eyes was that he was just staring at Xion, with his usual smile. Now why was he smiling again?

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

As a reflex due to all of the situations he had looked at her that exact same way, he held a hand behind his head in mock embarrassment. In truth he actually wasn't really embarrassed; he only did that to cover up his intent.

"Oh sorry, I guess I zoned out. It's 12-12-12 isn't it? Maybe that's why," Roxas turned away, but not before he saw that usual 'Xion smile'. It got him every time, making him think that there was a million dollars right in front of him, or there was an adorable puppy just waiting to be petted.

By now he was used to these strange thoughts, after all, he had thought those thoughts ever since middle school. But the boy felt like he should just focus on something else for a change. It annoyed him that love was the main subject of almost everything these days. It was even making him think the same way a lover would almost.

Roxas mentally shook his head and said to the girl beside him, "It's the last time in our lifetimes that we'll ever experience a year with the day, month, year, and hour all the same huh?"

Xion nodded, "Too bad that Axel couldn't come to celebrate with us. We had a pocky celebration last year, remember?"

They both began to laugh at the memories and the times when they saw all the couples point the sticks of chocolate at each other's mouths, hoping for a kiss.

"I mean, I was pretty glad that I didn't have to take part in that. It was strange, watching all the couples stare at each other with pocky in their lips. Sora was the worst though! He almost fainted when he saw Kairi bite one end of his pocky!" Xion began to laugh.

Her laughter grew as Roxas put the end of his ice cream stick in his mouth and pretended to poke around with it. It was just too ridiculous at the same time though.

"Want to play?" Roxas half chuckled as he pointed the stick in her face.

"Come on Roxas, knock it off!" The girl said with a giggle as she waved the stick away. The boy nodded and threw the stick away. The girl was relieved, yet half weirded out by his action. It didn't really seem as if he was faking that part…

Roxas' face softened and he looked back at her. "Hey, I wanted to show you something, since this day is special. You know, since 12/12/12 is probably the last time of year I'll ever experience when all the numbers are the same, I wanted to share something."

The girl let out a breath of air and leaned back. "Could you tell me what this 'something' is already?"

He was surprised at her impatience and sighed, "Well, but first, do you know about the 'Magic Hour'?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me what it is then."

"It's that time of day when the sunsets making it the perfect time for painters to make pictures of the sunset. Or something like that, no?" Her soft voice rung in his ears making perfect emphasis in his mind.

He was surprised she knew about photography and art, but she had probably learned it the same place he had. After all, they already knew plenty about sunsets already.

"So why do you ask?" She looked at him with her cropped black hair swaying as she turned.

'Think of something, Roxas, quick!' the blonde cleared his throat and continued. "Well, you know, my final limit when I'm dual wielding is called…that!"

A thin black eyebrow rose on the girl's face. "Really? So how does that have anything to do with this situation?"

"Well, I wanted you to see this." Roxas held both of his hands behind his back with a sheepish smile playing on his lips. He was literally making this whole thing up as it went. Then the thought came to him making him wonder how he had the guts to do this in the first place.

The girl's eyes illuminated in curiosity and delight as he revealed his hands also uncovering a glowing orb. It was floating in his hands and emitted a soft blue aura as it delicately hovered in place.

"Oh…what's that?" She exclaimed in wonder and curiosity as she reached out to touch it.

The blonde pulled it away and shook his head. "Don't touch it. Or else my light will go out, and you won't get your surprise!" He continued to smile, feeling a strange wave of calm wash over him. But at the same time, he felt like he was on auto pilot, just waiting for the cargo to load in.

Xion nodded, but continued to stare at the small ball of pure light. "I know that we both have the ability to wield light, but I'm sure I could never make something as concentrated as this!" She held her hand over the orb as if scanning it. "You're so much better than me in making these…things. But," Her hand glowed as it hung over the ball. "It looks like you're hiding something in there."

The girl withdrew her hand and looked at the blonde who was red in the face. She made eye contact in which Roxas quickly broke, signaling that something was wrong.

"Oiiii, Roxy, what's wroooongg?" She murmured as she reached forward and took a pinch of his warm cheek. "And what's with the makeup?" The raven haired girl smiled and pulled gently so she wouldn't hurt her friend.

'Roxy' pulled away and closed his eyes in embarrassment and annoyance. "Well, 'Xi-Xi', I don't really appreciate you doing that! But, I-I guess you were right."

"Right about what?"

She really had no clue what he was trying to do here. The boy scanned her eyes and expression for any hints, but It only stressed that she was completely oblivious to what was before her. His lips parted in a silent sigh and muttered, "This…"

He let the light fade as the orb increased its size and growing yellow in color. Five points stretched out from the orb giving it a star shape, and just with that hint, you'd think that anyone would know what the heck this object in his hands was.

Xion let out her own sigh as a pregnant silence hung over the two, with only the sound of the cool breeze brushing their hair.

Her hand reached forward once more and she touched the object with her fingers gently, feeling the smooth surface. "It's a paopu." She whispered.

Roxas chose to remain silent.

"Are you a-asking that we…share it?!"

The poor blonde only blinked with an almost undetectable nod. But she saw it, and closed her hands over his in a confused daze.

She picked up the fruit in her hands and examined it, her fingers tracing the edge of the star. "If you want to share it with me, are you saying you want to be…_with _me?"

Her azure eyes looked at his with the question even resonating in her expression.

The boy had no idea what mess he had gotten himself into. But hey, he eventually would have to do it. And what better way to start it with a paopu? And even better, share it with her on 12-12-12!

Confidence surged in his heart and he took the fruit from her and broke it in half. "So let's split it? Want the bigger piece?" Roxas held both pieces in his hands, offering the one of larger size to her. She accepted the paopu and broke off a small piece out of that.

The Key of Destiny decided to examine the fruit on his own. The inside was clear and slightly fleshy, and the insides were riddled with purplish, blackish seeds that were the size of a grain of salt. Roxas wondered what it would taste like by itself. But most importantly, how would it taste like when he shared it?

Inside, both of the adolescents felt like exploding out of their capped emotions. So overall, they felt like microwaved eggs. But as they sat there, staring like idiots at the fruit, the two saw that they weren't exactly friends anymore.

So they both took a bite together. At the same time. In the Magic Hour. On 12-12-12.

_Maybe I'll have a chance with her. A chance for once, unlike all of those other times…I didn't have a choice_


End file.
